I Promisse
by Wolfnir
Summary: Só volte vivo, Percy. Você também, Nico.


_Nada me pertence a não ser o enredo usado._  
_ UA - Sangue do Olimpo, não tem necessariamente um monte de spoilers, praticamente não tem nenhum, mas se não leu BOO ainda então sugiro que não leia a fic._  
_ Plágio é crime e ninguém quer ir para a cadeia tão cedo._

* * *

_"Não acredite nas promessas. Porque eu não as cumpro."_

* * *

Morto.

Nico di Angelo. Filho de Hades. Embaixador de Plutão. Rei Fantasma. Sobrevivente do Tártaro. Irmão mais novo de Bianca. _Seu amigo_. Havia tantos títulos a serem dados para o menino com forte sotaque italiano, com sardas quase invisíveis enfeitando parte das maçãs do rosto e nariz dele, e com olhos os olhos da mãe, olhos de um tom de café com leite misturado com ouro. Havia tantos adjetivos e substantivos que poderiam ser encaixados em uma descrição de Nico, mas naquele momento eles não eram necessários, não mais.

Morto, com o corpo estatelado no chão, como um boneco de madeira com suas cordas cortadas. Um corte profundo e limpo ainda jorrando sangue e inundando sua camisa negra e o chão ao seu redor.

E as solas dos tênis de Percy.

Percy que se encontrava imóvel sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar. Mas ele sabia o que sentir. Ele se sentia _quebrado_, despedaçado, cortado e torturado como uma alma nos Campos de Punição. Ele se sentia arrasado.

— Percy...? — Ele escutou um sussurro ao seu lado, o chamando, o encorajando a falar o que havia acontecido. Mas nem mesmo ele sabia, e talvez não quisesse saber, porque naquele momento misturado com os sentimentos de gloria e sangue, Percy Jackson se encontrava mais perdido e desamparado do que já se sentira em toda sua vida. Era como se ele estivesse pronto para entrar no limbo.

Hazel estava sentada no chão, bem perto do corpo, deixando seu short e suas mãos ser molhadas pelo líquido rubro e grosso no chão. Lágrimas correndo desenfreadas com os ombros magros tremendo pelos soluços, mas só. Os olhos de cor ouro encontravam-se vazios de qualquer emoção, congelados em um ponto qualquer, mas ainda assim abertos olhando para o corpo do seu irmão.

— Nico... — Foi tudo que ela sussurrou nos minutos que haviam se passado. Nada mais, somente o nome daquele jovem – _daquela criança_ – que possuía mais coragem, gentileza, e heroísmo que qualquer um dos Sete ou semideus que Percy e Hazel já haviam conhecido.

— Ele era... — Annabeth se pronunciou, parando logo depois não sabendo como continuar, a garganta se tornando seca e os lábios parecendo mais rachados que o normal. — Ele era o Sangue do Olimpo. Nico era o sacrifício.

Os soluços de Hazel aumentaram, os tremores intensificaram de tal forma que nem mesmo a abraçando de modo protetor fariam eles pararem, pois o único abraço que ela gostaria de receber naquele momento era o do seu irmão.

— Eu sinto muito, Hazel. Eu sinto muito. — Annabeth sussurrou, tentando de algum modo acalmar a mulata de olhos e alma de ouro. Mas nada poderia fazer Hazel parar de chorar. Ela precisava se acalmar. Mas ela precisava ainda mais do seu irmão.

Das palavras sussurrada, na voz rouca e cansada de costume, dos beijos no templo dela, dos braços magros a circulando de um modo tão protetor e forte que não condiziam com a situação física do outro. Precisava do amor, do carinho, da proteção e da devoção de seu irmão. Precisava de Nico di Angelo e não do semideus filho de Hades com poderes e habilidades temidas e fidelidade muitas vezes questionável, do sacrifício para Gaia resurgir. _Precisava do seu irmão_.

A morena sentiu um peso em seu ombro, o contorno de dedos grosso e calejados de uma mão masculina. Olhou para o lado chocando-se com os olhos atormentados e marejados do filho do mar.

— Eu sei. — Fora a única coisa que Percy disse antes de puxar a Levesque para um abraço meio desajeitado, quase hesitante, como se a qualquer momento ela poderia quebrar. Mas não havia o que temer, pois Hazel sabia que naquele momento ela não era a única que se sentia perdida e estraçalhada por dentro. A filha de Plutão retornou o abraço do mesmo jeito, enterrando seu rosto entre o ombro e a curva do pescoço de Percy, deixando seus cachos esconderem o rosto do outro.

— Nico... — Dessa vez o sussurro saíra na voz embargada de Percy.

No final, Percy havia conseguido cumprir uma de suas promessas. No final quem quebrara a promessa não fora ele.

_"Só volte vivo, Percy."_

_"Você também, Nico."_

Era Natal. 25 de dezembro. A mesma data em que...

Dois anos já haviam se passado desde a guerra contra Gaia, o mundo estava em paz mais uma vez, nenhuma profecia ou missões perigosas ao extremo. A vida de Percy estava indo bem, havia conseguido passar para o terceiro ano e conseguira se formar, havia recebido propostas para algumas faculdades por conta de suas habilidades na natação e havia aceitado uma delas. Ganhou bolsa integral e cursava História e Simbologia, acompanhado por Biologia Marinha – ele não conseguira se decidir e acabou seguindo o conselho de Paul de cursar os dois. Era mais trabalhoso, mas mantinha sua cabeça ocupada e longe de seus pensamentos de auto-piedade. Do _'e se'_ que nunca ocorreria.

O Acampamento estava recebendo novos semideuses cada vez mais, os deuses ainda cumprindo o prometido ao Herói do Olimpo. Nova Roma fora reconstruída, assim como parte do Acampamento, depois de todas as destruições que sofrera com a guerra, Reyna continuando a ser Pretora junto a Frank Zhang. Hazel fora para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue como um tipo de conciliadora dos romanos, enquanto Annabeth Chase fora para o Júpiter agir de modo igual.

Jason e Piper recomeçaram suas vidas longe de qualquer coisa haver com o mundo mitológico, passaram a morar na Coreia, ninguém tem muitas noticia deles a não ser Reyna, Hazel e Percy.

Mesmo que todos desconfiassem que Leo Valdez não estivesse realmente morto, ninguém havia feito nada, principalmente depois de receberem um MDI com muita estática e vozes gritando sobre estar vivo e estar com Calipso. Leo Valdez tinha partido com Calipso para conhecer o mundo.

E finalmente, Percy. Depois de um mês se recuperando de ferimentos graves e ajudando na reconstrução do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, ele finalmente voltara para sua casa, recebia por uma mãe extremamente preocupada e pela notícia de que Sally estava grávida de Paul. Percy teria uma irmã mais nova, e estava tão feliz que tinha vontade de sair pelas ruas gritando que seria irmão.

Ele tentou recomeçar a vida do zero. Mais nenhum contato com os dois acampamentos, somente com Hazel e Reyna. As duas tornaram-se grandes amigas dele depois da Guerra, infelizmente não pelos motivos certos. Elas eram próximas de Nico, mesmo que Percy sentia que não era merecedor de ficar em luto, pois há muito tempo ele havia estragado as coisas com Nico. Magoado e quebrado Nico di Angelo.

Estava indo bem na faculdade, havia arranjado boas e sinceras amizades, mas claro que nunca havia deixado de se meter em encrenca ou irritar pessoas que não deveria. Continuava o mesmo atrapalhado de sempre, nunca sabendo como reagir em certas situações, envergonhando a si mesmo. Mas mesmo que muitos de seus amigos, sua família, quisessem negar, ele havia mudado, parecia mais perceptivo, mais calmo e menos impulsivo. Mais marcado. Marcado pelas guerras, pelas batalhas, pelas perdas, pelo Tártaro. _Pelas promessas_.

Ele se orgulhava por ter mudado, mas não se orgulhava das razões que o fizeram mudar. Pelo menos algo de bom veio disso; ele aprendeu a mentir. Aprendeu a mentir e a esconder tudo àquilo que ele não queria mostrar para as pessoas, aquilo que ele não queria ver ao se olhar no espelho, mas só duas pessoas eram capazes de dizer quando ele não estava mentindo, sua mãe e...

— Você ainda não terminou? —Percy olhou de esguelha para seu companheiro de apartamento. Sua atenção voltando-se para o corpo flutuante e transparente a sua frente. Voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador em que o Word estava aberto com mais de dez páginas inundadas de palavras, fatos, opiniões.

— Não. E se você me perguntar mais uma vez daqui a cinco minutos eu juro que... —Interrompeu sua fala vendo que se encontrava sozinho no quarto. Bufou frustrado e cansado, fazia horas que estava em frente à tela do computador escrevendo seu relatório que o seu professor havia passado. Mesmo em feriados seus professores não davam trégua. Não é como se fizesse diferença naquele Natal. Sua mãe havia viajado com seu padrasto e sua irmãzinha recém-nascida para um local com sol, praia e longe de qualquer traço do inverno; sua mãe tinha medo que um bebê tão pequeno como Andy acabasse pegando algum tipo de resfriado.

Iria passar seu Natal longe da família e mais longe ainda dos amigos. Sabia que não era o único fugindo do mundo irreal em que ele viveu boa parte de sua vida. Hazel lhe contara que iria passar o Natal com Frank – que havia tirado um tipo de férias do Júpiter – e bem longe de qualquer assunto que envolvesse os campistas, armaduras e os chiliques do Sr. D. Palavras da Levesque, não dele.

Suspirou, desistindo de ficar mais um momento em frente à tela do computador tentando escrever algo com lógica e sem que seu TDHA o atrapalhasse. Olhou em direção a porta aberta do quarto e pensou por um momento em como o apartamento estava silencioso.

Saiu do cômodo e caminhou pelo pequeno corredor indo em direção à sala/cozinha. Encontrou-o sentado no chão, ao lado de um pequeno armário que havia na sala, em suas mãos uma caixa aberta repleta de memórias. Suas memórias.

— Você sente falta? —O outro olhou para Percy, reconhecendo sua presença, mas logo voltou a olhar o conteúdo na caixa, tirando de lá o chifre do Minotauro – a primeira relíquia de suas muitas aventuras – sorriu pequeno, lembrando-se da memória. Mas com ela vinha o momento em que perdeu sua mãe; ou pelo menos sua alma.

— De que? — Retrucou. Percy sabia muito bem do que o outro se referia, mas era raro o outro falar algo da antiga vida de Percy. E o outro também sabia que nem todas as memórias eram boas. Principalmente a que ele...

— Você sabe... Sua vida como Percy Jackson, herói do Olimpo, aquele que derrotou Cronos e Gaia. A sua vida de glória. — Percy torceu a cara em uma careta, sentando-se ao lado do outro.

— Você quer dizer a vida em que a cada momento eu corria perigo e fazia os outros correrem perigos. A vida em que eu machuquei a muitos e a você, Nico. — O fantasma sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, hesitante e carregado por sentimentos que Percy não conseguia decifrar.

— Você também se machucou. _Eu também lhe machuquei_. — Respondeu Nico de prontidão. Percy desviou o olhar, parando os olhos verdes no relógio pendurado na parede acima da TV.

**21h40min**

Nico seguiu seu olhar, já se preparando para a mesma rotina. Uma espécie de fumaça branca foi se formando na frente dos dois, logo depois ganhando uma forma transparente, vítrea. E como de praxe o rosto de feições marcantes e os olhos de aço de Annabeth Chase mais uma vez era visto pelos dois. Mas ela via somente o filho de Poseidon.

— Olá, Percy. — A voz suave da outra encheu a sala silenciosa por um momento.

— Olá, Annabeth. — Percy cumprimentou de volta. Agora era assim, os dois não eram como antes, não se tratavam como antes. Com os apelidos bobos e o som doce do amor escorrendo de cada sílaba. Annabeth Chase e Percy Jackson não passavam de meros conhecidos. Nada de juras de amizade ou amor eterno, os dois tratavam-se cordialmente, mas com uma frieza e falta de carinho que ninguém conseguia entender para onde havia sido levado. Os dois não estavam mais juntos. E por mais que isso de algum modo egoísta deveria alegrar Nico, ele só sentia culpa e tristeza, porque ele mesmo que relutante em admitir, confiava em Annabeth para manter Percy inteiro, vivendo, sorrindo. _"Ela falhou. Annabeth nunca falha, mas com Percy ela falhou."_

— Acho que você sabe por que estou lhe chamando. Passamos por isso nos últimos feriados. — Annabeth retornou a falar. Oh, sim, Percy com certeza sabia do que a filha de Atena falava sobre comemorar o Natal no Acampamento, com seus amigos.

— E acho que você já sabe minha resposta. Assim como todas as vezes que você me convidara. — E ela sabia, era um grande, sonoro e significativo não. Em todo e qualquer feriado que ocorria os dois passavam por isso. De vez em quando eram outros de seus amigos, mas a resposta era a mesma. Percy não queria comemorar o Natal ou qualquer outro feriado no Acampamento. Ele queria paz, longe daquele mundo. E se algum deus enfurecido viesse lhe visitar falando do quanto ele estava sendo egoístas, mesquinho e infantil, Percy responderia o que respondeu a Afrodite quando ela viera o visitar.

_"Se estar farto de lutar as suas batalhas, correr perigo por conta de vocês é ser mesquinho e infantil, então eu aceito que me chame assim, nem me importo. Venha falar comigo quando vocês tiverem sofrido o mesmo que eu sofri nesses seis anos da minha vida correndo atrás para parar algo que deveria ser sua obrigação."_

Afrodite saíra de lá com fumaça rosa a envolvendo e o rabo entre as pernas. Nico havia gostado de presenciar aquilo. Oh, como havia gostado.

— Por favor, Percy. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão. Quíron sente falta de você, está preocupado com você. Assim como todos nós. — Annabeth havia pegado pesado, mencionar Quíron era algo que ela nunca havia feito. Percy sentia falta do centauro, sentia falta de suas conversas cheias de voltas e enigmas. De seus conselhos honestos.

— Ele sabe que estou bem Annabeth. Estou ocupado, tenho trabalhos pra fazer e você só está me atrasando. — A careta de descontentamento que se fez presente na face da filha de Atena faria qualquer um já ter pedido perdão, mas Percy se manteve firme, com o cenho franzido em irritação.

— Não fale assim com ela Jackson. Ela só esta tentando fazer você vir comemorar com a gente. Junto de seus amigos. — O rosto de Edric Snow apareceu por um momento na Mensagem de Íris, os olhos castanhos raivosos. E ali estava o motivo de tanta indiferença entre o antigo casal de ouro. Quem diria...

— E se ela não percebeu, eu estou tentando dizer a ela que eu não quero. — As últimas palavras pronunciadas com os dentes trincados com a raiva que começava a subir níveis perigosos. Percy estava farto de tudo aquilo.

— Por favor, Percy! Só... — Antes que Annabeth pudesse terminar a frase Percy passou a mão em meio a MDI, fazendo-a desaparecer. Estava cansado, com fome e mesmo que sua mente pedisse por um pouco de sono ele não queria dormir, não quando o que lhe aguardava eram somente os pesadelos.

— Você foi duro demais com ela dessa vez Percy. — Nico declarou ao seu lado, Percy o olhou por um bom tempo. Os olhos vazios de qualquer emoção que não fosse à saudade, perda. Nico suspirou. — Pare. Por favor, pare de fazer isso consigo mesmo. — O sussurro saiu tremulo, desesperado. Percy abriu a boca, para logo a fechar, desviou o olhar para a caixa ainda no colo de Nico.

— Eu queria poder te tocar. Abraçar-te. — Falou de supetão, com o olhar ainda na caixa. — Mas eu não posso, porque se eu fizer isso você vai embora. Vai me deixar. Eu não quero te perder. — Nico soltou um suspiro estrangulado.

— Você já me perdeu Percy, agora você só precisa me deixar ir... — Mas Nico sabia que aquilo talvez não acontecesse tão cedo, ele sabia que mesmo que dissesse aquilo, ele também não queria ir, mas era preciso. Quanto mais tempo Nico permanecesse entre os vivos, seria pior para Percy. E os dois podiam ver isso. Mas era difícil ter que dizer adeus.

— Eu não posso. Eu não posso! — Exclamou Percy, com os olhos cerrados, tentando prender as lágrimas que queriam ser livres.

Doía pensar que se Percy tocasse o corpo fantasmagórico de Nico o outro poderia sumir, pra sempre, e Percy nunca mais veria o outro novamente. Não compartilhariam a mesma cama, Nico não iria o acordar de manhã para a faculdade ou irritá-lo ao ponto de nem mesmo poder se concentrar em seus trabalhos. Sentiria falta dos pequenos sorrisos que o outro raramente mostrava, das conversas sussurradas e da intimidade que iam adquirindo com o tempo de convivência. Percy não conseguiria perder ele de novo. Não suportaria perder mais ninguém.

— Mas você precisa! — Nico exclamou com a mesma angustia que o outro sentia. Levantou-se de supetão. — Venha, vamos dormir. Você precisa descansar. — Foi à única coisa que di Angelo disse, logo sendo seguido por Percy.

Os dois deitaram-se na cama. Um de frente para o outro, somente se encarando.

— Hoje é Natal, você deveria estar um pouco mais animado. — Nico sussurrou para o outro.

— Hoje também foi o dia em que você morreu. Eu não deveria estar animado. — Retrucou Percy, no mesmo tom de voz. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, exalando respirações profundas, memórias aparecendo como um flash em sua mente. Os cabelos negros bagunçados e que nas pontas se enrolavam, formando desenhos incompreensíveis, os olhos em uma mistura entre o castanho e o verde escuro, fazendo parecer que os olhos brilhavam como ouro, os cílios longos e grossos a ponta dele com resquícios de um brilho ourívero, as sardas salpicando gentilmente as maçãs do rosto, a boca fina e meio gorda, suculenta, em um tom opaco de vermelho, rachados, os ossos proeminentes da face. Cada pequeno distinto da face de Nico di Angelo gravados na mente de Percy.

— No que está pensando? — Abriu os olhos, se deparando com o fantasma de Nico o observando. Sorriu timidamente, seu coração batucando dolorosamente em seu peito, lembrar-se do Nico de dois anos atrás, vivo, respirando, trazia uma dor surda e contagiante para Percy. Uma dor que nem mesmo com os remédios mais caros ela iria parar.

— Em você... — Respondeu sinceramente, sua voz saindo pequena e levemente embargada. Queria tanto tocar em Nico – mesmo que não fosse o corpo real do mesmo –, abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto... O quanto sentia a falta dele, o quanto sentia raiva de si mesmo por nunca ter sido alguém melhor para o filho de Hades, mas era tarde demais. Sempre seria tarde demais.

— Em mim? E o que pensa de mim, posso saber? — Perguntou Nico com um sorriso brincalhão. Percy abriu a boca e fechou-a por algumas incontáveis vezes, sem saber em como se expressar.

— Sobre como eu amava seus olhos. E como são adoráveis as sardas em sua pele... — Percy respondeu sem pensar, logo sentindo seu rosto esquentar, sabia que seu rosto deveria estar avermelhado, mas não se arrependera do que dissera.

— Seus olhos também são lindos. São umas das minhas partes preferidas sobre você. Mas eu amo mais seu sorriso. — Respondeu Nico, surpreendendo Percy. — O sorriso que não vejo há tempos. Por que parou de sorrir, Percy?

A última parte saíra em um sussurro quase inaudível, mas com a proximidade entre os dois, Percy conseguira ouvir claramente.

— Porque eu não tenho mais tantos motivos pra sorrir como antes. Você não esta mais aqui comigo como deveria estar. Eu fui traído pela pessoa que eu menos esperava e meu anjo da guarda não está mais aqui. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Nico. — Nico sentiu-se surpreso e magoado com a dor e saudade crua na voz do filho do mar.

— Então é minha culpa, hem? — Sussurrou com culpa o consumindo.

— NÃO! — Percy gritou em um sussurro meio sem fôlego. — Não é sua culpa, nada disso é sua culpa! Eu... — Interrompeu-se, calando-se por completo e suspirando com cansaço.

— Percy... — Nico sussurrou, o filho de Hades estava tentado em tocar a face do outro e enxugar as lágrimas fujonas que o outro nem percebia que havia derramado. Mas sabia que Percy nunca o perdoaria por tocá-lo.

— Eu sabia que você estava lá. Todas as vezes que eu me senti desamparado, perdido, eu sentia as sombras se moverem, sentia sua presença. Isso me trazia segurança, eu me sentia mais seguro para fazer as loucuras que fiz e eu nunca pude agradecer. Eu sinto que nem mesmo deveria estar de luto por você, porque eu não mereço sentir saudade de alguém que eu só causei mal. — Mais lágrimas deixaram os lindos olhos verdes de Percy.

— Não, você não merece sentir luto, mas não pelas razões que você pensa e sim porque eu não valho o seu tempo, sua vida, para você ficar de luto por mim. Percy eu quero que você viva! Viva com a mesma alegria e esperança que você tinha antes de tudo, eu não quero que você somente sobreviva, eu quero que você viva! Mas para isso você tem que me deixar ir! — Exclamou Nico, seu tom de voz transmitindo toda a determinação e força presente nele.

— Como posso viver se você... — Nico o interrompeu.

— Sim, você pode viver sem mim! Eu prometo que eu ainda serei seu anjo da guarda e que eu não vou simplesmente desaparecer pra sempre da sua memória! Eu ainda vou estar com você, você não vai me ver, mas tenho certeza que poderá me sentir!

— Você prometeu que iria voltar vivo. Não prometa nada Nico, não quando você sabe muito bem que entre a gente promessas nunca são o melhor, nunca foram nosso forte. Foi uma promessa minha que lhe magoou, e foi uma promessa sua que me despedaçou. Não me peça para prometer nada, por favor... — A clemência na voz de Percy era genuína e mesmo que Nico quisesse negar, aquilo que ele dissera era a mais pura verdade.

— Eu sei... Mas não custa tentar. Não custa não desistir. — Falou Nico em um tom suave. — Me diga o que você faria se eu estivesse agora, nesse momento, vivo. Você me abraçaria como você disse? — Percy o olhou entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

— Eu iria te abraçar tão forte que talvez quebrasse suas costelas. — Disse soltando uma risada nervosa, envergonhada.

— Faça isso. Abrace-me. Toque-me do jeito que você tanto deseja. — Disse Nico, incentivando Percy. Jackson olhou incerto por um momento antes de ter uma ideia, constrangedora e maluca, mas uma ideia.

— Venha comigo. — Levantou-se da cama, procurando por algo que Nico não fazia a menor ideia do que seria. Nico também se levantou, parando no meio do quarto, entre a cama em um canto do quarto e a mesa de estudos do outro. Percy pescou um aparelho MP3 preparando uma música. Uma música suave e romântica começara a tocar.

Percy se aproximou de Nico, tocou delicadamente a mão do fantasma, colocando os dois em uma posição de dança, a música relaxando os dois. Começaram a se movimentar com hesitação, nenhum dos dois sabendo como prosseguir com aquilo.

Nico estava tentando se concentrar para manter sua forma espiritual ali, mesmo com o toque de Percy, a proximidade do calor do corpo do outro e o olhar intenso fazendo o menor se sentir tentado a abraça-lo com força e beijá-lo, declarar os sentimentos que nunca tivera a chance de confessar ao filho de Poseidon, e talvez ele fizesse isso, era a última vez que os dois se veriam se dependesse do julgamento de Nico. Alguns versos da música o fizeram soltar um sorriso irônico.

_Não acredite nas promessas._

_Porque eu não as cumpro._

— Nico... — Percy sussurrou, chamando a atenção do menor para si, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, fora interrompido mais uma vez pelo outro.

— Eu te amo. E eu sei que isso é uma coisa idiota de se dizer agora, mas eu nunca mais terei a chance de dizer, então... Percy, eu te amo. Amei mesmo depois das promessas quebradas, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu... Eu ainda amo você! E eu não sei se algum dia eu poderia dizer o contrario. — Nico parou de falar, tomando respirações profundas para se acalmar. Percy olhava com os olhos arregalados e vidrados em sua direção, estático, sem saber o que dizer.

— Nico, eu... Eu... — Nico olhou ansioso para o rosto de feições fortes – viris – do outro, tentando desvendar o turbilhão de sentimentos que serpenteavam entre as águas de seus olhos. Nada.

— Eu sinto muito, eu nunca deveria ter... — Fora interrompido pelos braços de Percy o circulando em um abraço apertado, desesperado. Sentia a respiração ofegante e entrecortada do outro em seu ouvido, e mesmo que não pudesse ver sabia que Percy estava chorando.

— Eu sinto muito! Me perdoa! Por favor, me perdoa! — Os soluços vieram acompanhados na frase, fazendo a mesma ser quase um sussurro entalado na garganta. — Por que os deuses tem que ser tão cruéis?! Por que eles não podiam... Não podiam... — O choro tomou grandes proporções e Nico já sentia sua forma espiritual sumindo.

_"Não, por favor, só um pouco mais de tempo. Um pouco mais!"_

— _Shh_, está tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar, não há qualquer razão para eu ter que te perdoar. — Falou Nico suavemente no ouvido de Percy, passando a mão fantasma pelos fios castanhos do outro, em uma espécie de carinho.

Percy sentiu a forma transparente de Nico sumindo cada vez mais, eles tinham pouco tempo. Afastou-se da forma translúcida do outro, olhou fixamente e depois se inclinou, abaixando-se até ficar com os lábios a dois centímetros de distância do outro. Olhou novamente para Nico, vendo o outro fechar os olhos calmamente. Beijou-o.

E então ele se foi. Nico se foi.

— Eu também te amo Nico.

Blackjack fez um pouso suave no solo coberto de neve do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Mesmo daquela distância ele avistou a festa de Natal que estava ocorrendo, gregos e romanos unidos.

— Bom trabalho, amigão. — Percy acariciou a crina de Blackjack, fazendo o outro relinchar e logo depois voar a distancia, deixando pra traz uma mensagem ouvida somente por Percy.

_— Que bom que está de volta chefe!_

Percy respirou fundo, caminhando calmamente em direção ao pavilhão que estava tradicionalmente decorado com enfeites de Natal. Ao chegar à entrada para o pavilhão de jantar, muitos dos semideuses que o haviam avistado haviam estacado em seu lugar, chocados com a presença do outro. Os semideuses mais novos que não faziam a mínima ideia de que aquele era o infame Percy Jackson, jogaram olhares estranho para seus companheiros e para o próprio Percy, desconfiados. Percy tivera que soltar um riso nasalado com aquilo. Por entre a pequena multidão Percy avistou os cachos loiros de Annabeth que se aproximava com Edric ao seu lado. Não dando atenção com a situação constrangedora e estranha, Annabeth o abraçou.

— Percy! — Exclamou ainda abraçada ao outro, soltando-o logo em seguida para dar uma boa olhada no ex-namorado.

— Hey, Annabeth... — Cumprimentou o outro de volta, um pouco constrangido com toda a atenção que estava recebendo. Ele viu os mais novos sussurrando entre si e olhando de volta para ele. _"Parece que me reconheceram..."_

— Jackson! — O grito infame de Clarisse fez Percy sentir uma estranha nostalgia se apoderar sobre si, avistou a filha de Ares correndo como em sua direção como se estivesse se preparando para lhe dar um soco. Bem, era exatamente isso que ela queria fazer.

Quando a Clarisse chegou perto já com o punho cerrado e o braço estendido, Percy desviara, segurando o pulso da outra a impedindo de qualquer outro movimento. Todos pareceram virar estatuas ao verem a demonstração ousada dos reflexos de Percy. Todos meramente impressionados com a capacidade do filho de Poseidon de restringir Clarisse em apenas um movimento.

— Parece que você não mudou em nada, Clarisse. — Falou Percy, rindo suave ao soltar o pulso da jovem mulher a sua frente.

— E você parece ter mudado bastante pelo visto. — Respondeu Clarisse com um tom desconhecido para Percy, o filho do mar arqueou a sobrancelha em curiosidade.

— Que tal deixarmos as velhas rivalidades para outra hora? — Quem se pronunciou dessa vez fora Quíron, que se aproximava em sua cadeira de rodas. — Afinal, é Natal.

Os outros voltaram para suas conversas e brincadeiras, fazendo o momento de silencio e choque puro desaparecerem no ar, como se nunca tivesse cogitado acontecer. Percy andou em direção a Quíron o cumprimentando.

— É bom ter você de volta, Percy. — Falou Quíron, Percy sorriu, mas seu olhar era sério, maduro. Quíron percebeu que naquele momento o menino de teimosia e coragem sem limites não era o mesmo homem maduro e sábio o bastante para saber o que fazer da vida que estava em sua frente. O Percy Jackson, herói do Olimpo já havia se desaparecido há muito tempo. Ali na sua frente se encontrava Percy Jackson o homem cheio de cicatrizes que poderiam demorar a vida inteira para as mesmas cicatrizarem. Percy era um homem marcado.

— Eu não voltei Quíron. — Respondeu suavemente, com a voz plana de emoção.

— Então o que te fez vir? — Perguntou querendo saber o que se passava na mente de Percy, pois seus olhos agora eram indecifráveis, seus sentimentos e suas intenções guardadas a sete chaves.

— Estou tentando seguir o conselho de alguém. — Não falou mais nada, saindo do lado do velho centauro e se embrenhando entre a multidão.

Percy caminhava calmamente entre os chalés, apreciando o silêncio e a serenidade que aquela noite proporcionava. Parou em frente há um chalé totalmente negro sem aparentar ter janelas. Subiu os pequenos degraus que davam a porta do chalé logo depois entrando.

Caminhou pelo quarto coberto pela penumbra, sua visão ajustando-se rapidamente a seu entorno. Caminhou em direção há uma pequena cômoda que havia no quarto, preta talhada com desenhos incoerentes. Viu uma pequena estatua do jogo de Mitomagia, a única que havia sobrado. Uma foto desbotada em sépia de uma jovem mulher com duas crianças sorridentes ao seu lado.

_— Adeus, Nico._


End file.
